1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition useful for cleaning, restoring and polishing a variety of work surfaces such as work benches and kitchen counters, particularly porous surfaces including wood, vinyl, tile, rubber and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous compositions, prepared and used in various forms including pastes, liquids, and dry formulations, are known for cleaning and polishing a myriad of surfaces. When new, such surfaces usually have a high luster and are devoid of dirt and various soils. After use and aging, the surfaces gather dirt and soils and in general deteriorate in appearance. It is therefore necessary to clean and polish these surfaces to restore their general appearance. In addition, it is also desirable to add a protective coating to the surfaces to maintain their appearance.
Heretofore, it has been generally customary to carry out the step of cleaning and polishing the surfaces as separate operations. Individual compositions have been developed which are particularly adapted for these operations. It has been recognized that a composition which will clean and polish at the same time is highly desirable since such would avoid these duplicating operations involving extensive time and labor.
Such a combination cleaning and polishing composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,479 relating to a paste wax. The composition therein comprises of four essential ingredients; namely, a wax, a solvent, an abrasive and a silicone oil. When this composition is rubbed on a surface, the abrasive removes from the surface the dirt and grime, and the wax is deposited on the surface. However, it would be desirable to employ a composition not containing an abrasive since such component actually wears away the finish of the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,067 is directed to a powdered, dry type cleaning composition containing polymeric material having a particle size of 37 to 105 microns, an inorganic salt, a fluid such as water or organic liquid, and surfactant. The organic liquid may be a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 aliphatic alcohol, high boiling hydrocarbon solvent or chlorinated hydrocarbon solvent. The composition is especially useful for cleaning textile fabrics such as pile fabrics.
Another cleaner-polish composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,871 for treatment of furniture surfaces. The composition contains a film-former such as a silicone, wax, resin, non-drying oil; a hydrocarbon solvent, 66 to 97 weight percent water, a surfactant and 0.5 to 6 weight percent of an alpha-olefin having 10 to 18 carbon atoms. It is stated therein that the presence of the alpha-olefin permits a substantial reduction in the amount of hydrocarbon solvents employed which is desirable since the latter have a substantial adverse effect on the gloss characteristics of the film-former.
No-wash or no-rinse liquid car cleaner compositions containing solid polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,126 and 4,693,840. The compositions contain organic polymeric solids having a specific particle size, water and aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents as the liquid carrier, an organic suspending agent such as a surfactant and thickener, and silicone.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,663 relates to a wax formulation containing liquid polyalphaolefins for application to varied surfaces. The preferred embodiment contains the polyalphaolefins in combination with silicones, and most preferably with metal salts such as zinc salts. However, the formulation appears to have a high water content, i.e., from about 22 to about 85 weight percent.
Thus, a need exists for a water-free liquid hard surface cleaner-polish having improved properties over those of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art and provide the desired advantages indicated herein.